Fear
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Une douloureuse nouvelle pousse Jessica à fuir l'homme qu'elle aime. Arrivera-t-elle à surmonter cette épreuve et ses peurs ?


Fear

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Largo Winch et de Sons of Thunder ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série

 **Style :** Kleenex

 **Résumé :** Une douloureuse nouvelle pousse Jessica à fuir l'homme qu'elle aime. Arrivera-t-elle à surmonter cette épreuve et ses peurs ?

 **Feeds** : Oui ! ! ! ! ! Ici Lady Heather

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai encore trop regardé la télé, Dallas cette fois-ci ne pas nommer la série (Ben oui y avait rien d'autre dans la boite) et cette fois-ci ça a donné cela. En plus doudou trouvait que je ne le faisais pas trop travailler ces derniers temps alors…..

La nouvelle vient de tomber et je ne peux y croire. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je regarde le médecin avec incompréhension. Mon dernier bilan de santé était pourtant excellent, comment en une année cette chose a pu se développer en moi sans que je n'en sache rien, sans que je ne remarque rien. Le médecin me parle d'opération, de rayons, de chimiothérapie mais je ne l'écoute plus. Je sors de son bureau avant qu'il ne termine son exposé. Il m'appelle mais je ne veux rien entendre, tout ce que je veux c'est sortir de là, j'ai la sensation d'étouffer.

Je me retrouve sur le trottoir et je ne sais pas où aller. Je regarde autour de moi et je me sens perdue. Une petite puce perdue dans cette énorme cité. Je ne peux pas rentrer au Groupe W, je ne veux voir personne et mon mari encore moins. Comment… Comment lui annoncer ? Comment lui dire que…. Je ne peux même pas prononcer le mot, cela semble comme une injure à ma dignité.

Je marche dans les rues de New York depuis plus de deux heures. Le vent glacial a amené la neige et celle-ci tombe en d'énormes flocons. En temps normal je détesterais cela, mais aujourd'hui plus rien n'a d'importance. Je commence à avoir froid et faim. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de petit déjeuner malgré les remontrances de mon mari. Mon mari…. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'ai réussie à alpaguer l'un des plus grands dragueurs de la ville. Cela fait maintenant plus de cinq ans que nous sommes mariés et que notre couple est aussi uni qu'au premier jour.

Pourtant nous avons eu notre lot de tragédies, une fausse couche qui me prive de la joie d'avoir jamais un enfant, cette nouvelle a été dévastatrice pour moi. Je sais qu'il en a beaucoup souffert, mais au lieu de nous éloigner, ce malheur nous a rapprochés plus encore. Je me suis sentie moins femme, vide, incomplète, sans avenir. J'ai cru qu'il allait partir, je l'ai même poussé à me quitter pour qu'il puisse trouver le bonheur entre les bras d'une vraie femme, une femme qui pourrait lui donner une vraie famille. Avec douceur, il m'a expliqué, qu'il avait déjà une vraie famille, que la famille n'était pas seulement faite de personnes du même sang mais qu'elle était faite aussi de personnes qui s'aimaient les unes les autres. Et notre famille est très éclectique je peux vous l'assurer : un ex membre du KGB qui est marié à un ex Marines, un ex membre de la CIA qui n'a d'yeux que pour son patron, mais c'est une famille heureuse malgré les embûches que la vie nous fait subir.

Je hèle un taxi et je lui demande de m'emmener à l'aéroport. Arrivée là-bas, je prends le premier vol à destination de Dallas, où habite ma famille adoptive. J'espère bien y trouver un peu de tranquillité. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je sais que le médecin pense qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, mais je ne suis pas prête à perdre encore une partie de moi. Je ne suis pas encore prête à sacrifier ce qu'il me reste de féminité.

Mon vol est annoncé et je me rends en salle d'embarquement, mon portable se met à sonner mais je le coupe rageusement en reconnaissant le numéro, c'est celui de mon mari. Je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je sais qu'il ne va pas comprendre ma décision, je sais qu'il va tenter de me convaincre de revenir à la maison et ça je ne le veux pas.

Quatre heures plus tard, Trent est là. Il est grand, blond, des yeux bleus qui pétillent comme en ce moment. Il semble très heureux de me revoir même s'il se doute que je ne débarque pas à l'improviste pour rien. Il me serre dans ses bras et pendant un court instant, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver près de vingt en arrière, quand lui et moi étions comme des jumeaux toujours ensemble faisant les quatre cent coups avec Carlos.

Il reste silencieux pendant tout le trajet vers la maison où j'ai passé les meilleures années de mon adolescence. Quand mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, j'avais tous justes 12 ans. J'ai été placée en famille d'accueil, mais j'y étais tellement malheureuse que je suis devenue la reine de l'évasion. Jusqu'à ce que ma route croise celle du révérend Thunder Malloy. Nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendus, il avait sur moi un effet bénéfique et apaisant. Sa famille est devenue la mienne. J'avais un grand frère qui m'emmenait partout avec lui, un petit frère à qui dispenser tout mon amour, deux autres enfants sont venus compléter le noyau familial

Tante Kate nous attend avec impatience sur le perron avec Tommy qui est presque un homme, Travis et la jeune Tandy. Tous ont l'air heureux de me voir. Il est vrai que depuis mon mariage, je n'ai que très peu eu le temps de venir voir ma famille d'adoption même si Trent m'a fait la surprise de venir fêter mon anniversaire avec moi l'année passée.

Sans avoir eu le temps d'enlever ma veste, ma tante m'enveloppe dans une étreinte qui un instant me fait tout oublier. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue chez moi. Je me rends compte à quel point ils m'ont tous manqués. Tommy entrera à l'université à la prochaine rentrée, Travis commence le secondaire. Quant à Tandy elle est devenue une magnifique adolescente qui a la douceur de sa mère et le tempérament de son père.

Il est l'heure du dîner et je goûte avec ravissement à la cuisine de ma mère adoptive. En temps normal je l'appelle Tante Kate, mais quand je me sens perdue comme je le suis en ce moment, je l'appelle maman. Maman, un mot qui lui va si bien. Elle est si forte et si douce à la fois. Il en faut de la force pour élever seule trois enfant avec l'aide Trent. Je joue avec ma nourriture plus que je ne mange mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas très faim. J'observe du coin de l'œil cette famille si unie et pendant un court instant je m'en sens exclue. Une main se pose sur la mienne et je vois le regard de tante Kate se poser sur moi. Elle est inquiète mais je sais qu'elle ne dira rien devant les enfants. Je prétexte de la fatigue pour me retirer dans la chambre d'ami. Une fois seule, je laisse couler les larmes que j'ai retenues toute la journée. Je passe dans la salle de bain, me déshabille et je me regarde devant la glace. J'essaye de m'imaginer avec… Non je ne peux pas, c'est impossible, ce ne sera plus moi. Je fais une rapide toilette et je passe la chemise de nuit que ma tante m'a prêtée.

Quand je reviens dans la chambre, elle est assise sur le bord du lit. Son regard est plein de sollicitude et d'inquiétude. Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps, je m'écroule en larmes dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien, elle me berce avec la même douceur que lorsque je me réveillais en pleine nuit en proie à de violent cauchemars. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restées ainsi, mes larmes se sont taries et je suis épuisée. Maman me met au lit et reste avec moi le temps que je m'endorme. Je me suis réveillée plus tard cette nuit-là et elle était toujours là, assise dans le rocking-chair, enveloppée dans une couverture et lisant à lueur d'une petite lampe.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ma chérie, je suis là. Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Je hoche la tête. J'ai perdu l'habitude que l'on me dorlote comme cela. Ne vous méprenez pas mon mari est merveilleux, prévenant et romantique à souhait mais la chaleur d'une mère reste quelque chose de spécial. Elle revient avec un verre d'eau. Elle s'assoit à nouveau sur le bord du lit. Je sais qu'elle ne me posera aucune question, qu'elle attendra le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à parler. J'hésite, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet et pourtant je sais que je peux lui faire une confiance aveugle.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

\- Bien sûr mon bébé.

Je me suis dégonflée, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui parler. Demain peut-être, il me faut du temps, je veux pouvoir réfléchir à ce que je veux faire ou ne pas faire. Elle s'allonge près de moi, me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse envahir par son calme. Le sommeil me gagne et je me laisse glisser vers le néant.

Le matin est venu beaucoup trop vite. J'entends la maisonnée qui s'éveille. Mes frères et sœurs qui se préparent pour une nouvelle journée de travail pour Trent et d'école pour les autres. Je passe la vieille robe de chambre de maman et je vais les rejoindre. Trent m'embrasse sur le front comme il le faisait quand je n'étais encore qu'une toute jeune fille en me souhaitant une bonne journée. En un clin d'œil, la maison est vide. Il ne reste plus que maman et moi. Je l'aide dans les tâches ménagères. Le téléphone se met à sonner et maman décroche. D'après sa tête, je sais qu'il s'agit de mon mari. Je fais signe de la tête que je ne veux pas lui parler. C'est trop tôt. Elle le rassure et promet de lui donner de mes nouvelles bientôt.

Après avoir déjeuné tranquillement, nous nous installons sur le perron où une balancelle est installée.

\- Il fait si bon ici, dis-je en soupirant. Ça m'a manqué.

\- Tu devrais rappeler ton mari, il avait l'air d'être très inquiet.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Jessy, qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil.

\- Oh maman… Je me sens si… Mal

\- Chérie, ce n'est pas en gardant tout cela au fond de toi que cela va arranger la situation.

\- Je sais mais c'est si injuste… J'ai cru que le pire était passé quand nous avons appris que jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfants mais non. Pourquoi Dieu s'acharne-t-il contre nous ?

\- Je n'ai aucune réponse, je sais ce que Thunder répondrait, il dirait que rien n'arrive par hasard.

\- Peut-être…

\- C'est si grave que cela ma chérie ?

\- Je suis allée faire un check-up de routine et le médecin a trouvé quelque chose, une boule dans l'un de mes seins.

\- Un cancer ?

Je hoche la tête. Je hais ce mot, il est si dégradant. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras.

\- Tu comprends, je me suis sentie si perdue, trahie. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison, je ne pouvais pas regarder mon mari en face et lui dire….C'était trop dur.

Je me remets à pleurer de plus belle.

\- Et qu'a dit le médecin ?

\- Il a parlé d'opération, chimiothérapie mais je suis partie avant d'en savoir plus.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir ainsi.

\- Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de me sentir entourée, aimée. J'ai peur, peur qu'il ne m'aime plus, que je ne le dégoûte si… Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop vite en besogne ? demanda ma mère. Ça se soigne très bien maintenant.

\- Peut-être que j'ai paniqué. Ca faisait trois semaines que j'espérais que les premiers résultats seraient erronés et quand il a confirmé mes craintes, j'ai été terrifiée…

Une voiture s'arrête et mon mari et son meilleur ami en descendent. Il a les traits tirés, signe qu'il n'a pas dû fermer l'œil de la nuit. Et je m'en veux de lui faire endurer cela. Il me regarde avec un sourire qui en dit long sur l'amour qu'il a pour moi.

\- Bonjour Kate, fait-il en embrassant maman tout en me couvant du regard.

Il n'a pas l'air en colère contre moi, juste inquiet. Il me prend dans ses bras sous l'œil attendrit de Largo et de ma mère adoptive. Tous deux se retirent dans le salon, nous laissant seuls pour que nous puissions parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demande-t-il d'une voix douce. Le docteur Miller a appelé, il était très inquiet, il paraît que tu es partie avant la fin de ta consultation.

\- Je suis désolée, réponds-je d'une toute petite voix, je me sens comme une gamine prise en faute.

\- Jessica, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, que rien ne peut changer cela. Tu le sais ça ?

Je hoche la tête, je sais qu'il a raison, il me l'a prouvé à plusieurs occasions.

\- Alors dis-moi ce qui t'a poussé à partir ? continua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Je suis allée faire un check-up le mois dernier, dis-je en soupirant, il ne servait à rien de continuer à me taire. Le docteur Miller a trouvé une boule dans l'un de mes seins. Il m'a fait faire d'autres examens…

\- Et ? demanda-t-il anxieux

\- D'après lui, c'est une tumeur mais il ne pourra dire si c'est cancéreux ou non que quand ils auront opéré. J'ai peur et si….

\- Ma chérie, fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Parce que j'espérais que ce serait une erreur, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement. Et puis, je me suis sentie coupable.

\- Coupable de quoi ? me demande-t-il

Je me sens dans l'incapacité de lui expliquer ce que je ressens. Depuis que j'ai appris que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant, j'ai vécu dans l'angoisse et la hantise qu'il ne me quitte pour une autre femme qui, elle, pourrait lui donner ce qu'il attend. Mais cela fait plus de trois ans et il est toujours à mes côtés, alors j'ai commencé à reprendre un peu confiance, mais maintenant avec cette nouvelle, ma peur est revenue au galop. En fait, je n'ai pas peur, c'est pire encore, je suis paniquée. Je sais que ma maladie se soigne très bien de nos jours et que dans beaucoup de cas les médecins ne procèdent plus à l'ablation du sein. Pourtant les doutes subsistent et si dans mon cas ils devaient l'enlever, je serais difforme… Je serais un… monstre… Non je ne veux pas qu'il ait à subir cela. Je me dégage de son étreinte et je cours m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Il faut que je sorte de là que j'aille loin, très loin. Je l'entends frapper à ma porte et je sens à sa voix qu'il est très inquiet. Maman et Largo sont là aussi. Je sais que ce que je suis en train de faire est très égoïste, que je suis en train de le blesser en ne le laissant pas partager ma douleur.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne veux voir personne ! je crie à travers la porte.

Le silence retombe et j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Ils sont redescendus au rez-de-chaussée. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je m'assois dans le rocking-chair et j'observe le jardin par la fenêtre. Deux heures plus tard, on toque à nouveau à ma porte, je vais pour protester à nouveau, mais ce n'est pas Simon qui est là. J'essaye de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et je vais ouvrir la porte. Trent est là en compagnie des autres qui se tiennent un peu en retrait. J'évite le regard interrogateur de mon mari qui essaye de comprendre. Il est vrai que je me montre rarement sous ce jour. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Tante Kate mêle Trent à tout cela ? Je sais pourquoi, il n'y avait que lui pour me faire entendre raison quand nous étions jeunes et que j'étais dans un mauvais jour. Mon grand frère prend les choses en main, il entre dans la pièce, les autres descendent à nouveau, j'entends Tante Kate leur proposer un thé et j'entends mon mari protester. Le reste de la conversation reste confus. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, j'avais presque oublié sa présence. Trent me regarde avec tendresse et sans dire un mot me prend dans ses bras. Mon dieu, on dirait que tout le monde a tout à coup envie de me cajoler, pour une fois je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'ai besoin de ce contact pour me savoir encore en vie.

\- Alors petite sœur, tu recommences à n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? dit-il en relâchant son étreinte

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à travers les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas pleuré autant depuis la mort de mes parents, même quand j'ai appris ma stérilité, j'ai tout gardé pour moi ce qui a eu l'art d'exaspérer mon mari.

\- Je suis désolée. Tante Kate n'aurait pas dû te déranger.

\- Eh ! Tu ne me dérangeras jamais et rien n'est plus important que les gens de ma famille ! Et que je sache, tu en fais toujours partie, non ?

Son raisonnement est implacable, oui je fais toujours partie de cette famille sinon pourquoi serai-je venue me réfugier ici. Et j'ai appris depuis bien longtemps que quoiqu'il arrive, la famille passe toujours avant tout.

\- Jess, tu sais que fuir n'est pas la solution

\- Comment as-tu… ?

\- Je te connais, quand tu ne te sens plus en sécurité, tu prends la fuite. Les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre. Fuir ne te servira à rien. Pour une fois dans ta vie, laisse ceux qui t'aiment t'aider.

\- J'ai si peur, je ne veux pas devenir un monstre Trent, je ne pourrais jamais supporter le regard plein de pitié de Simon !

\- Tu ne sais pas si tu vas perdre ton sein ou pas, tu ne sais pas si tu vas avoir besoin de chimio ou de rayons, dit-il avec conviction. Alors pourquoi paniquer comme ça ?

\- Parce que…. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas le perdre.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas, il t'aime trop pour cela, sinon pourquoi il aurait accouru jusqu'ici ? Et puis tu ne seras jamais un monstre, pour nous, tu seras toujours Jessica, notre petite sœur que nous adorons, que tu aies un bras, une jambe, un sein en moins.

\- Oui mais lui, est-ce qu'il continuera à avoir envie de moi, continuera-t-il à me trouver désirable ? Est-ce que je continuerais à être moi ?

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, petite sœur. Il n'aime pas que ton corps, il aime aussi l'être qui est en toi et que tu laisses si rarement voir, mais que lui a réussi à découvrir. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Maman et moi allons t'accompagner à New York, nous allons rester près de toi jusqu'à ce que tout soit arrangé.

\- C'est gentil mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Walker, Alex et Carlos se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de Tandy et de Travis. Quant à Tommy, il est assez grand pour se prendre en charge tout seul et pis je suis sûr que Rosco sera très heureux de l'accueillir si cela est nécessaire.

\- Je vois que tout a déjà été décidé.

\- Oui et pour une fois tu vas te laisser faire.

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Non pas vraiment, tu connais maman quand elle a pris une décision.

\- Oh oui, il n'y a pas âme qui vive sur cette terre qui puisse la faire changer d'avis, même Thunder n'y arrivait pas.

\- Tu as tout compris. Maintenant si on allait la rejoindre en bas, je suis sûr que ton cher Simon est en train de les rendre tous cinglés.

Je redescends en compagnie de mon frère. Le regard de Simon s'éclaire dès que je rentre dans la pièce. Il ne dit rien mais il ouvre ses bras et je me jette dedans. Je l'aime tellement que je sens que mon cœur va exploser. Tante Kate a déjà convaincu tout le monde de rester dîner et de coucher à la maison.

Après le dîner, nous montons dans notre chambre, je peux lire le désir dans les yeux de mon mari. Dès que la porte est fermée à clé, nos vêtements volent dans tous les coins dans la pièce. Avec douceur il me caresse, me parle au creux de l'oreille, avant de me faire sienne. Je sens bientôt le plaisir tout envahir, tout dévaster. Mon cher mari a l'intention de me faire complètement perdre la tête pour me prouver que notre amour est plus fort que tout. Et il y réussit, bientôt je suis incapable de penser à autre chose que ses mains brûlantes sur mon corps, sa langue qui me caresse la base du cou.

L'aube ne va pas tarder à poindre, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Simon s'est endormi dans mes bras et j'ai passé une partie de la nuit à le regarder dormir, à graver son visage dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Trent avait raison les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais partir, j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois que cette solution-là. Je me lève sans faire de bruit, je rassemble les quelques affaires que j'ai encore ici dans un vieux sac à dos. Je passe dans la salle de bain et je m'habille. J'évite soigneusement de me regarder dans le miroir, je me dégoûte de faire subir tout cela à l'homme que j'aime. Je sais que je vais beaucoup le décevoir. Je reviens dans la chambre, je prends mon sac et ma veste quand une voix me fait sursauter.

\- Tu comptes partir sans me dire au revoir ? fait-il avec une colère contenue.

Sur le moment je reste immobile. Comment a-t-il su ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se réveille à ce moment-là ? Que puis-je lui répondre ? Je repose mon sac et ma veste, pousse un grand soupir et me retourne sans pour autant le regarder. J'ai honte de moi, j'ai près de trente ans et il me semble parfois agir comme une adolescente.

\- Alors ? continue-t-il sur le même ton. Tu ne dis rien ? Explique-moi ! Que faut-il donc que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que je t'aime !

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Il s'approche de moi et tente de me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je me débats entre ses bras, mais il tient bon. Quand je me calme enfin, il relève mon visage et me force à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, tu ne vois pas que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

\- Oui mais après ? je demande avec appréhension

\- Je t'aimerais toujours autant et même encore plus

\- Même si je ressemble à un monstre ?

\- A mes yeux tu ne seras jamais un monstre ! Tu seras toujours la femme que j'aime. Je sais que tu as peur, ma chérie, que tu n'as qu'une seule envie, prendre la fuite. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire. Laisse-nous t'aider et te soutenir. Laisse-moi t'aimer, est-ce trop te demander ?

\- Je ne crois pas mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! fait-il en m'embrassant.

Je me sens si bien dans ses bras, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter un homme aussi gentil que lui ? Son baiser se fait plus pressent. Je sens son désir et je ne peux y résister. Il me déshabille en un clin d'œil et nous finissons sur le lit, corps contre corps dans une danse sensuelle qui nous mène dans les affres du plaisir.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis mon escapade à Dallas. Mon frère et ma mère ont tenu parole, ils sont venus tous les deux. Simon ne me quitte pas une minute ce qui lui vaut les quolibets de Largo. L'opération est prévue pour demain matin, d'après le médecin l'ablation ne sera pas nécessaire, la tumeur a été décelée à temps. L'homme que j'aime est près de moi, c'est grâce à lui et mon grand frère que j'arrive plus ou moins à surmonter ma peur panique. Ils m'offrent leur affection sans condition. Quand à ma mère adoptive, je la découvre sous un nouveau jour. J'ai toujours pensé à tort que son amour pour moi n'était pas aussi fort que pour ses propres enfants. Je sais maintenant que je me trompais. Il n'est plus question de l'appeler d'une autre manière que maman et je crois qu'elle en est très heureuse.

Je me sens comme dans du coton, pourtant j'entends des gens parler à voix basse. Quelqu'un tient ma main et m'encourage à ouvrir les yeux. Je connais cette voix, elle m'est très familière.

\- Simon ? je murmure d'une voix rauque

\- Alors la belle au bois, tu te décides enfin à venir voir ton prince charmant ?

Je tourne la tête et je vois Trent qui me sourit malicieusement, je le sens soulagé de me voir enfin réveillée. Simon dépose un léger baiser sur ma tempe. Je tourne le visage vers lui, il retient à grand peine ses larmes de joie.

\- Je t'aime, sont les premiers mots qu'il prononce

Je fais un geste vers ma poitrine, mais mon mari retient mon geste.

\- Il est toujours là, fait-il avec douceur.

Avec sa main libre, il caresse doucement ma poitrine pour me faire comprendre que tout est encore bien à sa place. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Le médecin entre à ce moment-là.

\- Je vois avec plaisir que vous êtes éveillée, Mme Ovronnaz. Je viens de recevoir vos résultats. Il s'agissait bien d'une tumeur cancéreuse mais vous avez eu de la chance. Elle a été décelée à temps. Il n'y pas de métastases et les ganglions lymphatiques n'ont pas été touchés.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? fait ma mère

\- Cela veut dire que la chimiothérapie ne sera pas nécessaire. Une radiothérapie intensive sera suffisante.

\- Vous êtes sûr, docteur ? demande mon mari

\- On n'est jamais sûr de rien M. Ovronnaz, une rechute est toujours possible, mais avec un bon suivi médical, nous devrions être en mesure de surveiller correctement l'évolution de la maladie.

\- Merci docteur, dit mon frère.

\- Je repasserais tout à l'heure

Le médecin repart. Je suis soulagée, la situation n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ce que j'ai cru. J'ai toujours mon sein, mon mari est près de moi, et ma famille me couve d'un œil bienveillant.

Trois mois ont passé depuis mon opération. J'ai terminé mes séances de radiothérapie, il y a deux semaines. Maman et Trent sont rentrés à Dallas avec ma promesse de venir passer quelques temps à la maison avec Simon, Largo et Joy. Ma relation est quelque peu tendue avec mon mari. En effet, je n'ai consenti à aucun contact intime avec lui depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. J'en suis même arrivée à faire chambre à part. Je sais que je mets sa patience à rude épreuve, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête. Je suis inquiète pourtant, je le sens distant depuis une semaine, comme si je ne l'intéressais plus. Il rentre tard, ne me parle presque plus. Les seules conversations que nous ayons se terminent en disputes. Cela veut-il dire qu'il ne m'aime plus, qu'il a une autre femme et que notre histoire va se finir comme ça ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Je me sens si seule. Largo est en voyage d'affaire avec Joy, Kerensky est en vacances avec sa petite famille, il ne reste personne à qui je puisse me confier. Je suis dans le salon quand on vient sonner à la porte. Quand j'ouvre, je me trouve devant le chauffeur de Largo qui me demande bien vouloir le suivre. Il me dit que mon mari a eu un léger malaise alors qu'il participait une réunion avec les services de sécurité de l'hôtel Plaza afin de discuter des mesures à prendre pour le prochain gala de charité du Groupe W. Je prends mon manteau et mon sac à main, et je prie le ciel pour que cela ne soit pas trop grave. Je sais que Simon se surmène depuis quelques temps et je m'en sens coupable. S'il n'a plus très envie d'être à la maison, j'en suis peut-être la cause. Nous arrivons à l'hôtel et le chauffeur m'accompagne jusqu'à l'un des salons de réception. Je suis un peu surprise de ne pas trouver une équipe de secours sur place. L'une des portes s'ouvre et…. A ma grande surprise toute ma famille est là, ma mère, mes frères et sœurs, Carlos, Walker et sa femme Alex ainsi que le coéquipier de celui-ci Trivette, CD que je considère un peu comme mon grand-père, Largo et Joy qui ont enfin réussi à se trouver, Georgi, sa femme Valérie et leur petite fille Selena âgée de trois ans, ainsi que mon cher époux qui me fait un énorme sourire. Je suis tellement surprise que je ne sais pas si je dois le maudire, l'étriper ou lui sauter dessus, chose qui ne serait pas faite pour lui déplaire. Les mots me manquent pour dire ce que je ressens, pourtant tous ont l'air d'attendre que je dise quelque chose. Simon s'approche de moi, sort une petite boite me la tends et m'embrasse tout en murmurant :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour

Anniversaire ? Mais quel anniversaire ? C'est alors que je réalise que cela fait six ans aujourd'hui que je suis mariée avec mon mari. Je l'embrasse aussi fort que je peux, je l'aime tellement et je ne veux pas le perdre. Nos amis applaudissent à tout rompre. J'ouvre la petite boite et j'y trouve un petit médaillon avec un ange dessus, mon ange gardien, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille La soirée se passe comme dans un rêve, je suis heureuse d'avoir toutes les personnes que j'aime autour de moi après une épreuve si pénible. Simon a pensé à tout, même à une tenue de soirée pour moi. Vers une heure du matin, nous nous éclipsons comme deux collégiens qui ont hâte de se découvrir. Il me tire par la main à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel. Il s'arrête devant la suite nuptiale, me regarde avec un air de canaille. Je n'ai jamais pu lui résister quand il fait cette tête-là. Il ouvre la porte et la referme derrière nous. Je me sens soudainement toute timide. Mon mari me caresse doucement le visage comme pour me demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Je réponds à sa caresse, le cœur battant. Je sens la peur m'envahir mais je tiens bon. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il me déshabille et inspecte chaque parcelle de mon corps avec une attention redoublée. Je tremble de désir, il m'a tant manqué. Nous nous allongeons sur le lit et nous nous laissons emporter par nos sensations, nos corps sont en manque l'un de l'autre et semblent ne jamais se rassasier.

Le soleil se lève sur la ville, je regarde Simon dormir, et je me demande comment j'ai pu songer un seul moment à le quitter. Je l'aime tant et il m'aime aussi, il me l'a prouvé. Maintenant quoique me réserve l'avenir, je sais que plus jamais je ne serais seule. J'ai trouvé la moitié de moi-même que je cherchais depuis si longtemps. Je l'embrasse longuement, le tirant de son sommeil.

\- Bonjour, c'est en quel honneur ? me demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Aucun en particulier.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau en priant le ciel que jamais cet amour qui nous lie ne disparaisse jamais.

Fin


End file.
